


花枝

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 须愁春漏短，莫诉金杯满。
Relationships: Arien/Eönwë (Tolkien), Eönwë/Sauron | Mairon
Series: The Story of Eönwë [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Kudos: 4





	花枝

“你要不要主动请求去管月亮船？”伊尔玛瑞混在众迈雅中，低头做个乖巧的样子，实际上却在和伊昂威咬耳朵。

“没意思，只能走规定的路，还不如留在阿门洲有趣。”伊昂威眼看各位维拉在沉思，趁机快速说道。

“不过，要是你很想管太阳，我可以去月亮船。”他补了一句。

“我才不去！”伊尔玛瑞用手肘怼了他一下。

维拉们终于开口，询问迈雅中谁愿意运行日月。提利安第一个站出来，表面自己愿意管理月亮船。

雅梵娜微微颔首，她信任提利安，其他维拉便也同意。

太阳船的归属则没有迈雅主动认领，维拉们看向雅梵娜，希望她指定一人。

雅梵娜说道：“我不会将我珍爱的造物交给不热切爱护他的迈雅，我可以继续等下去。”

于是他们等了许久，提利安开始焦虑地看向东方：黑暗已经持续太久，他恨不得立刻启程。

最后，一个瘦削的女性抬起头，她显然不习惯在所有人面前说话，身子都在颤抖：“我愿意驾驶太阳船，用我的一切守卫他。”

雅梵娜神色稍缓，温声询问这位少女的名字。

“阿瑞恩。”那少女迅速低头说道：“我是瓦娜的追随者。”

雅梵娜感到满意，两个人选就这样定了下来。曼威立刻命令由伊昂威为提利安送行，让月亮前往轨道，七日后由伊尔玛瑞为阿瑞恩送行。但伊尔牟提出另一种方案：由伊尔玛瑞送行提利安，而伊昂威负责阿瑞恩。

“我认识梦境太久了，知道太规整的事物反而不会美，因此，我们让他们交错吧。”他狡黠地解释道。

不知怎么，伊昂威感到伊尔牟不愿意让自己跟提利安说话太多。不过这都是无关痛痒的细枝末节，大家愿意听从伊尔牟的建议。

伊昂威与阿瑞恩一同乘太阳船来到轨道边界，他跳下来，最后一次检查了船上的所有部件，意外地在船内的角落看到一把又短又利的匕首。

“我说过会守卫他。”阿瑞恩红着脸说。她猜这玩具一样的小东西肯定不入最擅长武器的伊昂威的眼。

但伊昂威只是从他自己的披风里取出另一把匕首，将上面裹着的布取下，把阿瑞恩偷藏的匕首密密封好放回原处。

“这样你在驾驶太阳船时，它就不会弄伤你的脚。”他说。“你不用太紧张，太阳的光芒会让东方的黑暗望而却步。如果真有危险，我肯定会尽快赶到的。”

阿瑞恩一笑后站起身，利落地扳动太阳船上的机关，整艘船轰隆远去，她的金发飘起，发梢也像带上了跳跃的火焰。

这景象让伊昂威失神：他从未留意过这个无声无息的少女，直到她带着耀眼的光芒离开，他才发现她竟然如此美而强大。

阿瑞恩回来时，她的发际被汗水打湿。

“你带来的风太强劲了，它将太阳的火焰吹散，现在天边都是红色！”她说道。

“我想它不影响阿尔达陆地的安全。”伊昂威说。

不久，索隆多从中土回来，疲惫不堪但神采奕奕，站在石上理羽。

“我看到迈荣，他就在东方的一座塔里。”他对伊昂威说：“但我没有细看，因为今天格外炎热，太阳的光亮挥洒各处，让我口渴难耐，阿瑞恩似乎在为什么事情发脾气。”

“阿瑞恩不会滥用太阳的力量，她一定是刻意在东方加强了防备。”伊昂威说。

他照常在阿门洲的边界等待，但今天阿瑞恩没有及时回归。时间流逝，他被越来越重的不安驱使，借着瓦尔妲赠予他的视界，看着太阳船的轨迹前往中土寻找。

轨迹在某一处中断，他便在土地上搜寻，可到处都是太阳的热量，拖延了他的进展。

他找到了阿瑞恩，她就在太阳车的一片残骸旁边，衣衫破碎，伤口遍体，然而顽强地清醒着。

“大敌没有龟缩在东方。”伊昂威检查她的伤口时，她竭力说道：“他比我们预估得更有力量，更大胆，对伊露维塔子女的威胁比我们想象中大得多。”

她的牙齿在打颤，她的长发粘在了肩头的血迹里。

伊昂威一言不发，他尝试着迅速治疗了阿瑞恩因魔法而受的伤，更多流血的伤口是被太阳船解体时飞散的碎片割破的。他于是解下披风，将身上的一些衣物脱下撕开，勒在那些伤口上。至于那些层层叠叠的青紫淤痕，只能靠时间治愈。

“我先送你去罗瑞恩。”伊昂威说，他起身想用星辰披风去罩住太阳，那个缩成一小团的果实被可疑的黑影吓得满地乱滚。

“阿纳，我们安全了。”阿瑞恩低声呼唤。太阳这才停下来，但依旧明暗闪烁。伊昂威得以将它兜头罩住，把“袋子”打个结系在腰间。

伊昂威知道阿瑞恩是在安抚太阳，他心中有气。阿瑞恩兑现了她的承诺：她守卫了太阳。而伊昂威没有：他应该早就发现异样才对，就在索隆多提起时就该赶来，他对阿瑞恩做了承诺，却没有守住它。

既然阿瑞恩受了伤，维拉们需要另找一位迈雅来暂时驾驭太阳。

没有迈雅应声，伊昂威也沉默。他不想显得自己太积极，反正曼威会选择他：为了安全。

他带着太阳驰过阿尔达天空时极其小心，确保陆地不会太热，亦不会太冷。之后他回到阿门洲，去拜访阿瑞恩。

他不是阿瑞恩那些熟悉的朋友，要第一波去探望；也不是倾慕阿瑞恩的提利安，要等到旁人散尽才肯去。

他只说了一句话：“今天无事。”

阿瑞恩已经能坐起身，语调轻快地说：“我希望我尽快恢复，我不能让您一个做两份活。”

伊尔玛瑞背过身擦眼泪，伊昂威则直接走了。

索伦好像变了很多，又好像一点都没变，仿佛更精美修长的塑像。

“你把黑暗之主置于哪里？”他只问这一句。

伊昂威看着他，一时更憎恨魔苟斯的恶行，一时更疑惑索伦的态度。

“他对你很好吗？”他反问。

“当然。”索伦不假思索地说：“否则我为什么离开阿门洲呢？”

伊昂威怀疑这话不尽不实：如果米尔寇能为了自己的邪念去强占阿瑞恩，很难想象魔苟斯能懂得如何与人正常相处。或许索伦只是用这个借口来向他不愿意交心的人解释他为什么一定要到中土生活。

他们当然算不上交心，那些情分都是一厢情愿罢了。

“我已将他交给众水之主。”伊昂威松了口，但不肯再吐露更多。

帐外忽然起了喧哗之声，伊昂威立刻掀开帘幕查看情况，下一刻有精灵在汇报：“传令官阁下，有人夜里袭击了营地，想要盗取宝钻，我们失去了两个同胞，英格威陛下和费纳芬陛下正在处理。”

“我立刻就到。”伊昂威说。他走回帐内，索伦正静静站在阴影里。

“你随意，但你要明白，我无权赦免你。”伊昂威说着离开，他笃定所谓的“盗贼”是费诺的儿子，也笃定索伦一定不会留下。


End file.
